


Venusclan Archives

by Skarred



Category: Create a Clan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarred/pseuds/Skarred
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

  
**Leader;**   
**Troutstar**   
_Troutstar is a brown-blackish tom with small patches of white on his fur, and amber eyes. Black nose and pawpads. Black whiskers. Genotypes unknown. He is currently 43 moons old, or 3.7 years._

__

_(Design by; Nobody.)_  
~~~~  
Troutstar is a decently kind cat and will respect the cats that respect him. He won't demand that respect, no, but cats that respect him generally live better. With no mate or anyone by his side, Troutstar may seem to have a piece of him missing..  
~~~~  
Straight  
No Mate  
No Kits  
No Parents

**Deputy;**   
**Harespring**   
_Harespring is a white tom with gray splotches, and green eyes. Gray nose and pawpads. White Whiskers. Genotypes unknown. He is currently 32 moons old, or 2.8 years._

__

_(Design by; Nobody.)_  
~~~~  
Harespring is a care-free though loyal tom with respect for his leader and clanmates. He seems not to worry about the present or past and rather the future!  
~~~~  
Unknown  
No Mate  
No Kits  
No Parents

**Medicine Cat;**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice(s);**

**Warriors;**

**Apprentices;**

**Queens;**

**Elders;**

**Kits;**


	2. Writing One

  
Troutstar leaped down from a small hole in the wall of his new camp. He had decided that he would take in cats that had a fighting spirit, teach them the ways of how Venusclan worked, and eventually become a clan to dominate the land. For now though, only he was in the vacant camp. It was kinda sad, how lonely it was. But that didn't matter, right? He could stalk up the fresh-kill pile with that river that lay close by...

Sitting upon a rock above a raging river, his fur was fluffed up at the water splashing on the rock and up into his fur. But, fish were swimming in that raging river, and he'd have to catch them. Hm...  



	3. Writing Two

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-Greenleaf Reactions-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Troutstar looked down at his catch; two dull-colored goldfish and a bass. That could feed him for a long time...and he didn't want to risk the fish he had caught now to slip into the river. He picked the small goldfish up in his mouth, then used a paw to adjust the bass to make sure it didn't slip. He jumped across to the first rock, then landed on the bank. Using a paw he dug a swift hole, and dropped the two fish inside it to make sure they didn't slip off the slightly sandy grass. He jumped back, snatched the Bass in his mouth, and jumped back to grab the two fish under his chin. This time if they fell he could gather them up again, though he couldn't if they fell into the river. He padded back to his camp, stopping beside the entrance to pick up the goldfish that had slipped.

~|~

Hare trotted through the field, cocking his head as he surveyed the bright and clear area. His tail waved slightly as he walked, his tail fidgeting in excitement. He was full; having been a decent hunter. His fighting skills weren't that bad either. He crouched as he sniffed cat scent, following it. He spotted a hole and sniffed the rim. It seemed safe, a cats tracks came in and out of it. So if it was a dead-end, he could back up. He skidded through it, scoffing. He landed in a sandy pit, looking up. Cat scent again. He cocked his head as a leaf fell onto his nose. Obviously leaf-fall was starting. He frowned, uncocking his head and padding around to survey the area.

~|~

Troutstar skidded into the hole, knowing it would become stiffer with time and paw prints would be able to be gripped. He stopped when he scented a cat; a male. He flicked his tail as he entered his camp, looking around. He spotted Hare. Sighing, he turned to the fresh-kill pile and dropped off the three fish. He then turned back, and meowed, "Excuse me?" The tom turned, ears flicking up. "Oh, hello." he replied casually. Troutstar frowned, padding up to him. "What're you doing here?" Hare flicked his tail. "Investigating. My names Hare, by the way." The tom meowed. "Troutstar." he replied simply, sniffing Hare. "Interested in joining?" Troutstar inquired out of nowhere. "Join..what?" Hare questioned, flicking his ears in question. "My clan. Well not a clan yet. But I need more cats to make one." he replied. "Uh..fine I guess. It could be an adventure." Hare replied. "Great! Now..to become a clan cat you must know how to hunt and battle. Im assuming you do?" Hare nodded.

"Okay then, thats great. Now, to join the clan you need a suffix to your name." Hare cocked his head. "Okay. Give me a moment." the two stood there, Troutstar waiting a response. "Harespring. Does that sound okay?" Troutstar nodded. "Now, lets.." he trailed off as the roleplay decided to end here. 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-Leaffall Reactions-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

As the leaves began to fall, Troutstar walked alongside Harespring, patrolling the borders. Harespring striked up a conversation. "So...what do you normally do in a clan? I know ive been here for a good while, but I'm not there there yet, you know?" Troutstar nodded. "Well, until we get more members, we don't know. Personally, I feel its all about teamwork. If you don't work with the clan, you get kicked out, simply because you aren't providing. Though obviously if you're too young, too old, sick, or expecting, that's something different." Harespring nodded as they continued.  



	4. Writing Three

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-First Moon - Leaf-Fall Reactions-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
Troutstar flicked his tail, baring his teeth slightly as he met the female, black cat with white paws. Her eyes glittered at the two males, as Harespring bounced up beside him. "Who are you?" Troutstar demanded, the she-cat raking her paws on the ground with unease. The she-cat then replied lowly, "Fork. My names Fork." Harespring had his head tipped to the side, as he questioned, "Fork?" Fork nodded. "Yes. My housefolk named me that."  
Troutstar huffed. "Another kittypet, Harespring." Harespring looked at Troutstar. "The ones that live with twolegs?" Troutstar nodded. "Those are kittypets." Forks tail twitched. "I lived outside, I'm not like the other housecats. I caught my own food like mice and one time fought off that Chihuahua off."  
Harespring looked at Troutstar with a glitter in his eyes. Ignoring it, Troutstar meowed, "Really? Whats a Chihuahua?" Forks ears flicked. "A small dog. A very small one." Troutstars tail raised. "Really? A dog?" Fork nodded. 'And she can hunt..' he added to himself. He turned to Harespring, and with a knowing gleam in his eyes, he nodded. Troutstar turned back to Fork. "Well, if you can hunt and fight off animals, would you like to join Venusclan?"  
  
Fork looked away. "Venusclan?" she murmured, questioningly. "Venusclan. Basically, we live in a camp, in this woodland." he waved his tail towards the woods. "We hunt our prey, fight off rogues and other enemies, which rogues are enemy cats if you didn't know." He added quickly at Fork's mouth opening to a question. "We also live together and help one another. Make sense?"  
  
Fork nodded, turning her gaze to the woodland. "So..we go now?" Troutstar nodded. "Your name is now Utensilpoke." he touched his tail to her shoulder. "Come." He turned to the direction of camp, waving his tail to Harespring. Utenstilpoke followed after them.  
  
~|~  
  
Flame giggled at Pecans joke. "So, the mouse hunted the cat?" Pecan nodded with a smile. Half and Half huffed. "So mature guys." Pecan looked to Half and Half, "It wasn't funny?" Half and Half shook her head. "No, it wasn't. Shut up, we want to join this clan, don't we?" Flame puffed. "Have some fun once in a while, Half!" Half and Half sighed, then sat down. "I'll go get the herbs from under that rock, you get the prey we have in that log you two. And be quiet! We don't need the whole world to know we're here." Flame and Pecan smiled at each other. "We won't!"  
  
The three met up again. Half and Half had two patches of cobwebs, two marigolds, and a comfrey root in her jaws. Flame had a squirrel in his mouth and two voles bundled under his chin, and Pecan with four voles in total, two in mouth the other two bundled with his chin and to his neck. Half and Half flicked her tail, and headed forward to where she had seen the camp. Pecan and Flame followed, joking through there bundles though surprisingly not dropping them.  
  
Finally they slid into the ditch, looking around. Half and Half dropped the herbs, the cobwebs on top, marigold on bottom, and the root separating them. She turned to Pecan and Flame, who had dropped there own in a pile. The voles were on the bottom with the squirrel laced on top of it. She sat down, and mewed, "We wait?" Pecan nodded. "Yep!"  
  
~|~  
  
As Troutstar strode into camp, slid down the drift, he turned to quickly and didn't notice the three new cats. "Utensilpoke, this is camp." Harespring slid in as Troutstar turned to the freshkill pile. His ears pricked at the sight of three new cats. A she-cat smelling of herbs, a tom, and another she-cat. The she-cat smelling of herbs greeted them. "Hello, Im Half and Half, this is Flame;" she flicked her ears to the tom, "And this is Pecan." He flicked her tail to the other she-cat. "Pecan, goes by he or him. Yes, he is transgender." Half and Half flicked her tail before curling it around her paws. "We wish to join you. We've brought this as a bribe." She waved a paw to the assorted prey and herbs.  
  
Utensilpoke stayed silent as did Harespring, waiting for Troutstar's response. "So..you all can hunt and fight?" Pecan shook his head. "No. I and Flame can hunt and fight decently, Half and Half is our medic. She collects herbs and junk and helps our wounds and illnesses cease." Flame looked at Pecan with a glint in his eyes. "Alright, I accept your bribe. Harespring, what do you think?" He turned to his deputy. "Im fine with it."  
  
"Alright. Pecan and Flame go put those in the prey pile with the fish and vole." They both grabbed there prey and bounded off towards it. He turned to Half and Half. "Come with me, I'll show you where your den is. You can be our medicine cat, is that okay?" Half and Half nodded. "Sure." She picked up the herbs and wadded up the cobweb to a paw, and followed Troutstar.  
  
As Troutstar stopped, he turned to Harespring. "Go ahead and give Utenstilpoke a tour around camp. Ill tour the new three. Sound good?" Harespring nodded and turned away. Troutstar turned back to Half and Half. "This is the medicine den. You can put your herbs there, or really wherever." he flicked his tail to a deep and wide crack in the rock. "Its your den now." He turned away. "Ill leave you alone, Halfnight." Before Halfnight could answer, the leader was gone.  
  
~|~  
  
Halfnight scoffed. "Okay then, just give me a new name why don't you."she muttered through the herbs, turning to the crack, and set down the herbs in the empty space. "Enough to work with." she murmured. She used a paw to set the cobwebs on the wall instead of on the floor, and pushed away the root to the middle, as well with the marigold. She sat back, and decided to get used to her own space.  
  
~|~  
  
From what Troutstar had said, Pecan was now Almondjoy and Flame Forestfire. Forestfire stuck out his tongue at Troutstars turned back and Almondjoy giggled, then jumped up to explore again.  
  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-Second Moon - Leaf-Fall Reactions-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
Harespring called the warriors together, Troutstar already standing there. "Alright. I and Almondjoy will hunt in the woodland. Forestfire will lead the patrol. Troutstar and Utensilpoke will hunt by the river later this moon." He paused at Forestfires surprised mew, though ignored it. "Forestfire and Almondjoy, with Almondjoy leading, will patrol the North and West borders later this moon. We have scented a clan of cats near there. I, Troutstar, and Utensilpoke will patrol the South and East borders. Everyone got it?"  
  
The cats all nodded, then broke off to talk to eachother.  
  
  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**


End file.
